Melodías
by Popis
Summary: Porque todas las melodías nos revelen una historia que esta oculta en ella. Historias basadas en canciones, de todos los personajes o parejas, de las tres generaciones.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y el tema en que se basa el fic es de la autoría de Ricardo Arjona… sólo este bonito encuentro es obra de una cabeza loca enamorada…**

_**Dime que no**_

Lily acababa de salir por el retrato de la dama gorda rumbo al Gran Salón donde pretendía desayunar antes de comenzar su día escolar. Lo que no se esperaba era, que después de haber recorrido unos pocos pasillos, se encontraría con el molesto de Potter, a quien, por cierto, había visto perdiendo el tiempo en la Sala Común mientras ella la atravesaba de camino a la salida; lo que lo situaba saliendo después de ella y, para su sorpresa, se lo encontraba de frente, lo cual la llevaba a pensar que seguro había utilizado sus sospechosos atajos de merodeador para adelantarla y así poder alcanzarla antes de que llegara a su destino.

- ¡Buenos días mi querida Lily! – exclamo el muchacho con una encantadora sonrisa bailando en sus labios -. Hoy estas más hermosa que nunca, si me permites el comentario.

- Si no te lo permitiera, de todas formas ya lo dijiste Potter. Ahora si sos tan amable, ¿podrías hacerte a un lado para que pueda continuar mi camino?

- Claro que si – respondió haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso. La pelirroja suspiro aliviada y asombrada; era completamente insólito que él se plegara a sus palabras tan fácilmente.

Si me dices que si, piénsalo dos veces;

puede que te convenga decirme que no.

Si me dices que no puede que te equivoques;

yo me daré a la tarea de que me digas que si.

Si me dices que si dejare de soñar y me volveré un idiota,

mejor dime que no y dame ese si como un cuenta gotas.

Dime que no, pensando en un si, y déjame lo otro a mi.

Que si se me pone fácil, el amor se hace frágil y uno para de soñar.

Dime que no, y deja la puerta abierta.

Cuando retomo su recorrido hacia el comedor no pudo dejar de notar que ya no caminaba sola. Se detuvo en medio del corredor y se volvió para encontrarse nuevamente con su compañero de gryffindor.

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa ahora? – dijo ya algo molesta por la situación.

- Me pediste que me haga a un lado – recalco James -, no que me alejara de ti. Además, todavía no te he dicho lo que venia a decirte – Lily bufo, ya se imaginaba que sucedería algo así, no sabia porque, de todas formas, se seguía sorprendiendo cuando sucedían. A pesar de todo, le hizo una seña para que continuara, así dejaba de perder de una vez por todas su tiempo con él.

Bien, yo quería preguntarte si querrías dar un paseo conmigo por los terrenos esta tarde, ya que al parecer será un bonito día soleado – el discurso fue acompañado por una sonrisa galante.

Dime que no, y me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti,

planeando una estrategia para un si.

Dime que no y lánzame un si camuflageado,

clávame una duda y me quedare a tu lado.

Si me dices que si se fugara lo incierto,

y esa cosquilla en la panza cuando estas por venir.

Si me dices que no seguiré conquistando,

descubriéndote cosas que ni tú te conoces.

- Potter, todas las veces que me has hecho esa misma pregunta, si quiero salir contigo, la respuesta es siempre igual; ¿por qué crees que hoy será diferente? – por una vez había decidido no gritarle e intentar hablar civilizadamente con él para poder entenderlo, y a su vez, que él entendiera que la respuesta, tal vez, nunca cambiaria.

- No lo creo, pero, aun así, no pierdo las esperanzas de que eso pase.

Espero que algún día, y muchos otros también, los pases a mi lado y no que los pase solo pensando e imaginando como seria pasarlos junto a ti.

Porque eso es lo que consigues con tus repetidos "no", que sólo piense en ti y en como conseguir el "si". Tal vez sea por eso que lo haces, para estar segura de que estas siempre presente en mis pensamientos.

Tal vez temas que, cuando por fin salgamos, ya no lo haga, pero déjame decirte que nunca podría, y tampoco quiero, sacarte de mi mente y, demás esta decir que, tampoco quiero que salgas de mi corazón.

Dime que no y me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti,

planeando la estrategia para un si.

Dime que no, lánzame un si camuflageado,

clávame una duda y me quedaré a tu lado.

Siempre lo fácil me duró tan poco,

y no lo niego me divertía.

Pero la soledad me ha vuelto loco,

porque el amor nunca ha pasado por aquí.

Lily completamente anonadada con esa respuesta, giro sobre sus talones y reanudo el camino que debería haber hecho hacia ya un rato; mientras las palabras de James daban vueltas en su cabeza.

Cuando el cabello pelirrojo de Lily se perdió al doblar la siguiente esquina, el joven se dio cuenta de que a pesar de su pregunta, la prefecta no le había dicho que no saldría con él, lo había insinuado, si, pero no le había respondido tajantemente; existía la duda y eso le daba mas esperanzas que nunca.

Dime que no y me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti,

planeando la estrategia para un si.

Dime que no y lánzame un si camuflageado,

clávame una duda y me quedare a tu lado.

Dime que no y me tendrás pensado todo el día en ti...

Dime que no…

**Hace por lo menos un año que tengo guardado este fic en un cajón, la razón simplemente es que quería empezar con otra canción pero no encontré una que me pareciera indicada, así que subo este que esta terminado.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi, a mi me pareció que la canción quedaba muy bien con la relación de ellos; después de todo James no se dio por vencido a pesar de los incontables "no" de Lily.**

**Como los capítulos no tendrán relación uno con otro, a no ser que les avise con anterioridad, tal vez no me vean muy seguido, pero espero que tampoco pase tanto tiempo antes de compartir algo nuevo con Uds.**

**Un beso enorme.**

**Popis… Flör**


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la canción "**_**Momentos"**_** en que se basa el fic es de la autoría de Noel Schajris… solo las escenas entre versos son obra de esta cabeza loca enamorada…**

**Momentos**

Lily caminaba hacia su Sala Común después de pasar la tarde en la biblioteca haciendo sus tareas con Severus, su mejor amigo. Iba un poco distraída pensando en el ejercicio de Runas Antiguas que había dejado para esa noche al terminar la cena cuando, sin darse cuanta, se topó con James Potter.

James desde que entró en ese pasillo había notado la presencia de la pelirroja y la estuvo observando caminar distraída. "_Seguro le preocupa algún deber que le quedo pendiente"_ pensó el muchacho con una sonrisa y, aprovechando la oportunidad de encontrarla por casualidad, se acercó a ella.

- Hola Lily! – saludó el gryffindor. La pelirroja pegó un respingo al escuchar la voz del otro ocupante del corredor que la había sorprendido.

- ¿Otra vez siguiéndome, Potter? – le contestó con desdén.

- Esta vez no, mi querida Lily – dijo guiñándole un ojo -. Pero como te darás cuenta, el destino esta dispuesto a ayudarme. Debemos estar juntos.

- ¡Ni muerta, Potter! – Lily reanudó su camino dejando a su compañero de casa en mitad del pasillo.

James se encogió de hombros mientras veía que su amor daba la vuelta en la siguiente esquina y se perdía de vista.

La vida es un millón de momentos

los tienes, de prisa se van.

Las horas nos escriben un cuento

Tu boca que me pide más.

James había llegado a pensar que nunca besaría a Lily Evans ya que, después de tantos años de insistencia, no había conseguido que aceptara una cita; pero no se esperaba que Dumbledore tuviera esa magnifica idea.

Una semana antes de navidad, al director se le ocurrió que seria divertido soltar por el colegio un muérdago mágico. La cualidad de éste era que nadie podía verlo hasta que estaba atrapado por su hechizo; y el gryffindor acababa de descubrir que era el mejor invento que el profesor pudiera haber tenido, porque su pareja, la que el muérdago había elegido, no era otra que la chica de sus sueños.

- Bien, Lily. Primero quiero decirte que no era mi intención que nuestra relación comenzara de esta forma, pero si quieres continuar tu camino hacia la próxima clase debemos romper el embrujo con un beso; no tenemos otra opción.

- No te entusiasmes, Potter. Sólo será un beso, que si no fuera por el maldito muérdago nunca te lo daría.

James interpretó las palabras de la prefecta como una aceptación de que ya podía besarla y tomando su rostro con ambas manos unió sus labios dulcemente. Sabia que tal vez esa era su primera y ultima oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciarla. Lily se encontró a si misma correspondiendo gustosamente al beso, pero aunque intentaba no hacerlo, su cuerpo no le hacia el menor caso; James Potter le estaba dando el mejor beso de su vida.

Hay mil historias detrás de un silencio

Hay olas que se roba el mar

Tu abrazo se consume en el tiempo

Y en ti yo quiero descansar.

Lily se había rendido, ya no podía seguir negándose ni a si misma ni al mundo que sentía algo por James. Cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban no podía fingir enfado o molestia; sólo podía sentir amor, desear estar entre sus brazos, pasar el tiempo a su lado, que volviera a besarla…

Por eso, cuando esa tarde él volvió a pedirle una cita ella sorprendió a todos respondiendo que si, que aceptaba salir con él. O a casi todos, porque James actuó con naturalidad, después de todo, desde que se habían besado bajo el muérdago la pelirroja ya no se comportaba como antes, no lo trataba mal y, lo que era más importante, habían compartido muchas miradas que le habían revelado que su sueño estaba empezando a cumplirse.

Quedaron para ese mismo fin de semana, y Lily descubrió al verdadero James, el amigo leal, el compañero, bromista y un poco arrogante, pero cariñoso por sobre todas las cosas, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que declararse eternamente enamorada.

Hay noches de hielo

Hay alas caídas

Llovizna en la acera

Tu cara divina.

La guerra los rodeaba y cada día se volvía más peligroso que el anterior, por eso muchos los consideraban una completa locura, especialmente sus amigos, pero él estaba decidido, iba a hacerlo.

Se apareció en la casa que compartía con Lily desde hacia unos cuantos meses, se la encontró en la cocina preparando la cena. Vestía un chándal y una sudadera vieja y tenia el pelo recogido de manera desprolija, pero a él poco le importaba su aspecto, es más así como estaba le parecía mucho más hermoso que si estuviera arreglada.

- Lily – le dijo, llamando su atención. La pelirroja se volteó con una sonrisa en el rostro, que reflejó sorpresa al verlo arrodillado frente a ella -, tal vez pienses que no es el momento y tal vez no sea muy romántico, pero no puedo esperar ni un solo día más…

Por favor, Lily, hazme el honor de convertirte en mi esposa – abrió la cajita que llevaba en la mano para descubrir un bonito anillo de compromiso con una esmeralda que iba a juego con sus ojos.

Ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, al tiempo que lagrimas de felicidad escapaban de sus ojos. James no dudó, después de colarle la sortija en el dedo, la besó como si no existiera el mañana, que era lo que más temía.

Si tuviera q elegir, te erigiría a ti

besándome, cuidándome, sintiéndote.

Tan solo esos momentos son los que guardo dentro.

Te elegiría a ti, de nuevo a ti, amándome.

Tan solo esos momentos son los que llevo dentro… de mí.

James esperaba al final del altar improvisado, Sirius esperaba a su lado con su impecable traje. Albus oficiaría la ceremonia, algo que la pareja le agradecería eternamente. Solo unos cuantos amigos y compañeros compartirían con ellos este momento tan especial para su vida cuando el terror acechaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Cuando la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar apareció Lily al final del pasillo del brazo de Remus, al que la pelirroja había elegido para que la entregara ya que sus padres habían muerto casi un año atrás. Su vestido de novia era sencillo, como lo era en todo lo demás, y en las manos llevaba un pequeño ramo de lirios blancos. Estaba hermosa, radiante de felicidad.

La pareja recordaría poco del discurso de Dumbledore, pero nunca olvidarían las sonrisas y miradas cómplices que compartieron en todo momento. No tuvieron oportunidad de decir sus votos ya que no disponían de un tiempo indeterminado para celebrar su unión y a ellos no les importo, porque los simples _"te amo"_ que se susurraron mientras se colocaban los anillos para ambos era más que suficiente; podían transmitirse mucho más con una mirada o una caricia.

Después de que los declararan marido y mujer, se tomaron algunas fotografías con sus amigos para dejar un recuerdo material del momento, algo que mostrarles a sus hijos cuando fueran mayores. Compartieron una comida ligera con sus invitados antes de que todos comenzaran a abandonar el lugar; en tiempos de guerra la oscuridad nunca descansa. Aunque Sirius se las arregló para ser el ultimo en despedirse, y como no podía dejar de ser él por un día no se fue sin antes recomendarles que se pusieran a trabajar en la tarea de darle un ahijado.

Una vez solos, simplemente se amaron.

La vida es un puñado de sueños

y besos en la oscuridad.

Velas que encienden un sentimiento

y amores que renacerán.

Nauseas, eso era lo que predominaba en su malestar, pero no entendía por qué, no había comido nada fuera de lo normal, y todo preparado por ella lo que suponía un alivio, ver a los merodeadores en la cocina era síntoma de desastre en cuestión de minutos y algo imposible de digerir en lo que terminaran de preparar lo que ellos consideraban comestible. Y allí estaban de nuevo, esta vez no dudó en correr al baño.

Para cuando los chicos llegaron, cerca de media hora después, la pelirroja seguía apoyada en la pared junto al retrete; las dos veces que había intentado levantarse el mundo había dado mil vueltas antes de que ella decidiera rendirse y sentarse nuevamente. James, el más preocupado, la levanto en brazos y la llevo hasta el sofá del salón, porque en cuanto se vio en el aire Lily volvió a marearse, y con ello las nauseas volvieron. Al recuperar un poco el color de su rostro tuvo que aguantar el interrogatorio de su familia.

- Estoy bien – susurró, lo que provocó más preocupación en su esposo y sus amigos; ella nunca susurraba -. De verdad, no hay de que preocuparse, por lo menos por ahora… tal vez, cuando se cumplan los nueve meses, si, pero según mis cálculos para eso todavía faltan siete meses y medio.

La sonrisa de la pelirroja dejó a los tres hombres que la acompañaban en estado de shock, mientras intentaban asimilar las palabras de Lily, que había tenido media hora para pensar en todos los síntomas y llegar a la feliz conclusión de que estaba embarazada. Remus fue el primero en entender las palabras de su amigo y se apresuró a felicitar a la pareja. Sirius fue el siguiente en reaccionar, pero como era algo habitual en él, primero se felicitó a si mismo porque pronto tendría un ahijado y después de decir todo lo que haría en su papel de padrino, "_el mejor padrino del mundo"_ en sus propias palabras, felicitó a su hermano y su esposa. Al ver que el futuro padre seguía sin decir nada, los otros tres lo miraron. James ya no estaba en shock, más bien parecía catatónico, movía los labios pero de su boca no salía una sola palabra y sus ojos estaban clavados en un punto fijo del infinito.

- Chicos, creo que mejor le damos un poco de tiempo para que se acostumbre a la idea – dijo Lily que solo podía sonreír ante la imagen de James - ¿que tal si me acompañan a la cocina? Me muero de hambre.

Los dos merodeadores aceptaron las palabras de Lily y la llevaron a la cocina en brazos a pesar de sus quejas, _"sin tanta queja pelirroja, que no debes hacer ningún esfuerzo, tienes que cuidar de mi ahijado"_. Ya estaban sentados cenando cuando se escuchó el grito de James.

- ¡VOY A TENER UN HIJO! – acompañado de las carcajadas de los demás, sin duda el moreno estaba feliz con la noticia.

Hay mil canciones detrás de un te quiero,

ternura en un amanecer.

Luces que bajan cuando estás lejos

y brillan porque has de volver.

A primera vista, el pasillo podía confundirse perfectamente con la jaula de leones de un zoo, a causa del andar enloquecido de dos hombres morenos. Un tercero, de cabello castaño, trataba en vano de calmarlos. El cuarto ocupante de esa improvisada sala de espera, permanecía sentado en el borde de la silla, sin saber qué hacer. Cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y por ella apareció una medimaga, los cuatro se abalanzaron sobre ella mientras todos le hacían preguntas al mismo tiempo provocando que la mujer no entendiera nada. Con una calma nacida de la experiencia, alzo las manos pidiendo silencio.

- ¿Cuál de Uds. es el esposo? – James se adelantó visiblemente preocupado -. Felicitaciones acaba de nacer su hijo – la sonrisa de la bruja se contagió en los rostros del grupo, aunque ninguna tenía comparación con la del morocho de gafas -; puede pasar, su esposa lo espera.

La mujer apenas tuvo tiempo para hacerse a un lado, cuando el padre y el resto del grupo, que supuso amigos de la pareja, se apresuraron a atravesar las puertas. Lily estaba acostada en la camilla, algo más pálida de lo normal pero con un brillo en sus ojos que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que estaba perfectamente, sobre todo se la notaba feliz. James se lanzó a besarla y la revisó completamente para asegurarse de que estaba bien, hasta que una enfermera entró en la habitación con un pequeño bulto en los brazos. En ese momento, el bebe se transformó en el centro de atención. La enfermera se acercó a la pelirroja, le entregó al niño y se fue sin darse cuenta de que había dejado a cuatro personas paralizadas.

- James, ¿quieres cargar a tu hijo? – él aludido sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura, antes de dar el paso que lo separaba de su niño. El pequeño lo miró y James supo que lo amaría toda su vida, y amaría a la mujer de la que heredó sus preciosos ojos verdes.

Hay tardes de fuego

Hay notas perdidas

Hay pétalos muertos

Palabras vencidas.

Llevaban años luchando, y ahora Dumbledore les decía que ya no podrían hacerlo, que era por el bien de Harry. Que Voldemort lo quería a él por una estúpida profecía, aunque fuera un bebe de poco más de un año. _Deben esconderse_, esas habían sido las primeras palabras del anciano mago. _Un encantamiento fidelio_, había terminado por sugerir; él seria el guardián del secreto.

Fue ahí, cuando James consiguió reaccionar, y se negó a aceptar la propuesta del su antiguo director. Se esconderían si era para proteger a Harry, por él iría al fin del mundo y volvería solo para que estuviera bien, porque tuviera un futuro; pero su guardián seria Sirius, _no es que no confié en ti, Albus_, le aclaro, pero su mejor amigo moriría por él antes que traicionarlo, moriría antes que entregar a su hermano, a su familia, a su ahijado… simplemente porque él haría lo mismo por Sirius si estuviera en su lugar. _Además, vos sos el único que puede vencerlo y no podemos perderte solo por tratar de protegernos,_ había dicho Lily con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando se quedaron solos se abrazaron con fuerza y abrazaron a Harry, que era la muestra de su amor. Después de que su hijo se quedó dormido, volvieron a refugiarse en el otro, porque solo ellos podían entender lo que sentían en ese momento, el saber que tu familia corre peligro y el saberse inútil porque no podían hacer mucho por defenderla.

Si tuviera que elegir, te elegiría a ti,

besándome, cuidándome, sintiéndote.

Tan sólo esos momentos son los que guardo dentro.

Te elegiría a ti, de nuevo a ti, amándome.

Tan solo esos momentos son los que llevo dentro.

James le gritó a Lily que corriera a esconderse con el pequeño Harry, tenía que conseguirles un poco de tiempo; iba a enfrentarse a él aunque sabía que no podría ganarle. Lo vio aparecer en la entrada de su hogar y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para cuando el rayo verde se dirigía inexorablemente hacia su cuerpo, "_verde como los ojos de Lily"_ pensó, antes de sonreírle a la muerte.

Hay risas eternas

Hay siestas contigo

Hay largos otoños

Que hoy tienen abrigo

Cuando escuchó esa risa cruel lo supo, supo que no volvería a verlo sonreír, a escuchar su voz, sus bromas, que no volvería a besarlo, que sus manos no volverían a acariciarla, que sus brazos no la rodearían para brindarle calor nunca más… como también supo que no podría vivir sin él, aunque debía vivir para salvar a Harry, lo suficiente para que su niño estuviera a salvo. Se interpuso en su camino, le rogó que dejara a su hijo con vida, pero él solo reía mientras la maldición asesina se dirigía hacia ella, _"verde como los ojos de Harry"_ pensó, antes de entregarse a la muerte para reunirse con James.

Si tuviera que elegir, te elegiría a ti

besándome, cuidándome, sintiéndote.

Tan solo esos momentos son los que guardo dentro

Te elegiría a ti, de nuevo a ti, amándome.

Tan solo esos momentos son los que llevo dentro… de mí…

Lamento mucho la demora, se que dije que tenia el capi listo y podía haberlo subido hace algunas semanas, pero por problemas personales estuve ausente de la pág. y no podía actualizar.

Ojala que les haya gustado, yo acabo de releerlo y me robo algunas sonrisas; sinceramente espero que les haya pasado lo mismo.

Un beso y hasta algún momento…

Popis… Flör


End file.
